1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a magnetic element. More particularly, the present invention relates to a transformer capable of adjusting its height.
2. Description of Related Art Transformer is a common element in the electronic devices. Due to the shrinking size of the electronic devices, it is preferable to incorporate thinner transformer in the electronic devices such as the power supply of the LCD TV. Hence, in addition to the demand of high power efficiency, it is necessary to design transformers with lower height.
FIG. 1 is a 3-D diagram of a conventional transformer 1. The transformer 1 includes a winding module 10 and magnetic core 12a and 12b for holding the winding module 10, where the magnetic core 12a depicted in FIG. 1 has not combined with magnetic core 12b to hold the winding module 10 yet. In order to preserve some space for winding, the height of the winding module 10 can only decrease by forming a larger hole 140 on the circuit board 14 where the winding module 10 locates and by forming two bent parts on the pins of the winding module 10. Though the winding module 10 can be disposed in the hole 140 to lower its height, there is still at least a height of H. If the height of the magnetic core 12a is added, it is hard to dramatically decrease the total height of the winding module 10 and the magnetic core 12a. Besides, the hole 140 for incorporating the whole winding module 10 takes a large area of the circuit board 14, which is not economical. Furthermore, there is no adjusting and maintaining mechanisms that are easy for the user to modify the height between the transformer 1 and the circuit board 140 in the conventional design.
Accordingly, what is needed is a transformer capable of adjusting its height and capable of dramatically reducing its height without forming a larger hole on the circuit board. The present disclosure addresses such a need.